Fullmetal Alchemist The Battle in Egypt
by loser bridge
Summary: The Fullmetal Alchemist has traveled to Egypt in search of a dark alchemist. But when things go bad and alchemists are not what they seem Ed has to throw caution to the wind and charge straight into battle.


Fullmetal Alchemist: The Battle in Egypt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

Chapter 1: Bound For Egypt

As Edward Elric, A.K.A The Fullmetal Alchemist, Alphonse Elric and I boarded a train bound for Egypt, I knew what the mission was.

**Flashback**

_"Andrew, You, Ed and Al are to head to Egypt to stop a forbidden alchemical experiment from destroying all of Egypt. The man you are looking for is a man you may know as, Mr. Issac MacDougal." _

**End of Flashback**

"Hey, you awake? Andrew, get off your fat ass and move off the train!" Edward shouted. "Ed, watch your language. I still haven't gotten my cup of coffee this morning and am willing to kill someone today." I growled before getting up. I had Alchemy like Ed and Al, I only had to clap and slam my hands on the ground. The way I got this was when I tried Human Transmutation on our mother and we paid the price. I lost both of my arms, Ed lost a leg and an arm and Al lost his whole body. I am The Nightmare Alchemist and I am known as the scariest alchemist of all alchemists. The wind shifted just a little bit and I turned west. Envy. I ran after him and I soon found myself in a big crowd. My auto-mail was making it hard to run. I forgot to tell you about auto-mail. Auto-mail is steel limbs and it helps with people that don't have some limbs. Our mechanics, Winry and Pinako, always get on our asses about "Taking care of our auto-mail". I always get annoyed by it, but one thing that I hate the most is when people call me small. I told Ed that drinking milk doesn't help at all. I haven't been growing ever since the transmutation and I am starting to wonder why. I had been chasing Envy for over 20 minutes and I still couldn't catch him. Damn him. Then, a jolt just hit my head. Issac is dead! A few hours later… "So, wait. You're telling me that we have to hunt down a dead man? Wow, this is going to be some tough shit." Ed muttered when he heard. I had gotten to the area of the objective and I quickly looked around. The people had disappeared. Like as in, poof. Gone, like magic hats with rabbits. Ed noticed too and then we began looking around for a transmutation circle. I noticed one on a door to a bar and a giant one in the middle of the place. I recognize these circles. These are hologram circles. But, they require the lives of other humans. Does that mean…? No, it can't be. This isn't happening. The Homunculi can do a special time of alchemy.

**FMA **

** FMA**

All these thoughts swam through my brain as I ran around. I found Envy and Lust around a corner. I backpedaled a little bit and then used my alchemy to throw a spear at them. They dodged and I rolled to the side right as Lust's nails extended and sliced at the spot I was at. I then heard Ed and Al quickly running this way. I jumped back and I made some of the brick wall turn into my sword. I swung and Envy blocked with his arm. I quickly grabbed his arm and flung him into the nearest wall. I then used my alchemy to slam Lust with twenty tons of stone. I then ran in for an attack. I made sure not to get hit by an object. I swept up my blade and stabbed Lust in the head. She staggered back and then she regenerated her forehead. "Well, shit. That didn't work." I muttered. I grabbed a pole and turned it into my spear. I jousted it forward and stabbed Envy in the face and he started bleeding. I then got hit on the leg by one of Lust's sharp nails. I jumped back and was with Ed and Al. We ran in and attacked the two Homunculi. Right as we rushed, a really fat Homunculi rushed in. His name was Gluttony. He would eat anything. I sliced at his belly and cut him open. Instantly, he opened up his stomach. There was a giant eye in there. Like the eye of Truth. He shot a blast at us and we rolled to the side. I quickly threw my spear at him and he caught it in his belly. He then absorbed it and then burped. We started running away from the Homunculi and at full speed! I jumped up onto the rooftops and started jumping on the roofs. Envy followed me and I was glad. I had something planned for that little asshole for what happened at the Fifth Lab. I quickly stopped and whirled and punched Envy. He went flying into a brick chimney. He transformed into the big green monster and I threw a brick that was changed into a kunai. It struck his foot and he roared. I ran and soon he was following me. I had a headstart on the sucker. I had time to plan what I was going to do next. I rolled into a house and began setting up my plan for when Envy gets here. I drew Colonel Asshole's transmutation circle for fire on the wall. I then put down a mirror for reflection. I then built in a secret stairway with alchemy. By the time Envy got here, I was done setting up. He swung his tail at me and I jumped to the wall and activated the circle. He started burning from the fire and I found the stairway and I jumped down and out. I saw what was going and I liked it. The little creep was getting burned. He was screaming out in pain, hoping that his Philosophers Stone doesn't get burned and broken. I hoped it did. The asshole deserved it. I ran back on top of the roofs again and I was heading towards Ed and Al's location. I just hoped that they were safe. That made me laugh. Ed had survived Human Transmutation, Scar, Learning the truth of the Philosophers Stone, and fighting the Homunculi. I am so sure he was okay and winning right now. I mean, what's the worst that could happen, Ed might die?

Next Time: Chapter 2: I hate Egypt


End file.
